BLUE
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Di tengah kedinginan dalam BIRU ini, bolehkah aku mendekap kehangatan? ChanBaek. KaiHun. BinHwan. BobJun. Yaoi. Sorry for typo.


Hari masih pagi, jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Bahkan hawa embun masih dapat terasa samar. Tapi Baekhyun sudah menghela nafasnya. Manik sipitnya menatap tajam tiga orang di depannya. Bola matanya ia rotasikan saat melihat senyuman lebar dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Mau apa kalian, hah?"

"Ayo berangkat sekolah, Baek!" ucap salah satu temannya sambil mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya menghilang.

"Tidak. Aku mau bekerja," Baekhyun menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari menghindari ketiga orang tersebut. setelah berhasil melewati ketiganya, Baekhyun langsung berlari cepat. Tidak mengindahkan teriakan ketiganya yang memanggil-manggil dirinya. Dia hanya berharap ketika dirinya sampai di halte nanti, busnya sudah berada disana. Namun sayang, kakinya yang pendek harus kalah dengan kaki panjang Sehun yang mengejarnya. Baekhyun menoleh sambil meringis.

"Mau pergi kemana, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Lepaskan aku, Sehunni~ aku harus bekerja. Aku harus membayar sewa rumah."

Sebuah gelengan ditunjukkan Sehun. "Tidak, ayo kembali dan pakai seragammu. Kau sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu. Ingat?"

"Aku ingin berhenti sekolah saja…"

_PLAK_

"Sekolah itu penting, Baek."

"Benar. Lebih baik kau malas sepertiku daripada putus sekolah."

Sipit Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya dengan malas. "Berisik," setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat ketiganya kembali membawanya kerumah untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

…

**BLUE**

_By Kang Seulla_

_Happy Reading_

…

Byun Baekhyun hanya seorang lelaki biasa, tidak popular, tidak pintar, tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Benar-benar biasa. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Karena hidup yang dilaluinya lebih berat dibandingkan memikirkan hal tersebut. Dirinya seorang yatim-piatu, biaya sekolahnya saja dibayar oleh pamannya yang juga seorang buruh biasa. Untuk tempat tinggal dan makan, Baekhyun harus bekerja paruh waktu.

Satu-satunya yang membuat hidupnya berharga yaitu ketiga temannya.

Oh Sehun. Dia yang paling lama berteman dengannya. Bahkan mereka sudah saling mengenal semenjak kedua orangtua Baekhyun masih hidup. Sehun adalah anak dari teman kedua orangtuanya. Tidak heran kalau keduanya sangat dekat. Meskipun Sehun terlihat sangat cuek, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang paling peduli pada Baekhyun.

Kemudian ada Kim Jinhwan. Baekhyun bertemu dengan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu ketika pertama kali masuk sekolah. Lelaki itu yang menawarkan roti isi untuk sarapan padanya. Jinhwan itu lelaki yang berisik, bawel, tapi Baekhyun tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan temannya itu.

Yang terakhir, Kim Jiwon. Atau yang sering dipanggil Bobby. Baekhyun berteman dengan lelaki kelinci itu karena Bobby adalah teman Jinhwan. Karena sikap Bobby yang gampang bergaul, Baekhyun jadi mudah berteman dengannya. Bahkan Bobby menjadi orang yang paling semangat untuk menyeretnya bersekolah. Aksi 'menjemput Baekhyun ke sekolah' merupakan idenya.

Baekhyun memang tidak kaya, bahkan dirinya termasuk orang yang sangat kekurangan. Ketiga temannya sudah berupaya untuk membantunya, tapi Baekhyun dengan sopan menolaknya. Terutama keluarga Sehun. Baginya, hidupnya lebih baik dengan bekerja daripada harus meminta. Meskipun dirinya tetap menerima bantuan-bantuan kecil dari teman-temannya.

"_Omo_! Byun Baekhyun!" manik sipit Baekhyun menatap malas kearah Jinhwan yang bersikap berlebihan didepannya. "Kantung matamu hitam sekali!" pekik Jinhwan heboh. Kaki pendeknya mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Lalu kau semakin tirus. Selama ini kau makan apa saja, hah?!"

"Pasti ramyeon ramyeon dan ramyeon," Baekhyun mengiyakan ucapan Bobby dsmbil menepis tangan Jinhwan dari pipinya. Setelahnya ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa sakit. "Tapi ramyeon dengan telur setengah matang itu memang terbaik sih…" timpal Bobby.

"Apalagi ditambah _seafood_," tambah Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Ew!" ekspresi Bobby seketika berubah menjadi jijik. "Apa enaknya _seafood_? Mereka sangat amis, menjijikan."

"Lidahmu saja yang _kampungan_."

"Jangan menghina visual _number 1_ ini," Bobby menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa jadi membicarakan ramyeon?" Jinhwan menghela nafas pelan. Setelahnya ia mendekat kearah tas sekolahnya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan kembali berdiri disamping Baekhyun. "Ayo hilangkan hitam dibawah mata Byun Baekhyun!" ucapnya riang sambil mengangkat satu pak masker mata di depan Baaekhyun.

"Kau membawa itu ke sekolah?"

Dengan anggukan cepat disertai senyuman lebar, Jinhwan membuka bungkus masker. "Ini sangat penting untuk kulit kita. Kau harus merawat kulitmu, Baek."

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk itu," Baekhyun memang terlihat malas dengan tingkah Jinhwan, tapi dia tetap mengikuti gerakan Jinhwan yang menyuruhnya bersandar pada kursi. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sensasi dingin pada bawah matanya yang terasa berat. _Well_, memang tidak bisa dibohongi, Baekhyun sebenarnya menyukai sensasi saat Jinhwan membantunya merawat kulitnya.

"Aku tau, aku tau. Jadi kalau kau malas datang saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu," Jinhwan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau mau saja jadi bahan percobaan klinik gadungan Jinani."

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika mendengar suara pukulan yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia tidak dapat melihatnya karena matanya tertutup, tapi Baekhyun yakin kalau Bobby saat ini sedang meringis karena pukulan Jinhwan.

"Tidak baik selalu memukul seperti itu, Jinani. Bagaimana kau bisa tinggi kalau kau emosi terus."

"Berisik," setelahnya kembali terdengar pukulan-pukulan dan teriakan Bobby yang meminta ampun.

"Tapi kau memang sudah seharusnya merawat kulit wajahmu, Bob…" Sehun yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tidak baik kalau kau terus-terusan mencuci wajahmu dengan sabun batang bekas selangkanganmu."

"OH SIALAN SEHUN!"

.

.

Sudah seperti hal yang biasa terjadi di setiap sekolah, pasti akan ada sekumpulan murid dengan wajah yang rupawan. Begitu juga dengan sekolah Baekhyun. Jika yang lainnya memuja mereka, Baekhyun yang kebalikan. Dia sangat sangat membenci mereka. Bukan hanya mereka, Baekhyun sebenarnya terlalu malas dengan orang tampan. Apalagi jika wajah mereka tampan lalu memiliki harta yang banyak. Dunia seakan milik mereka.

Oh tentu lain halnya dengan Sehun. Sehun memang tampan, sangat malah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa membenci teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Si sempurna datang," gumam Baekhyun ketika kantin berubah menjadi berisik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si wajah rupawan itu.

"Tapi memang diantara mereka ada yang sangat sempurna _kok_, hehe…" Bobby menopang dagunya diatas tangannya. Membuat pose bunga matahari sambil menatap seorang lelaki yang tengah berjalan dengan mata yang berfokus pada layar ponsel. Bahkan dirinya menghentikan kegiatan makannya hanya untuk menatap pujaan hatinya itu.

Tidak ada yang mengindahkan ucapan Bobby, karena ketiga temannya itu sudah terlalu bosan dengan keanehan yang dimiliki manusia dengan visual no. 1 itu. Mereka lebih memilih berfokus pada makan siang mereka. Membiarkan Bobby mengabaikan makanannya, nanti juga dia sendiri yang akan panik saat mereka sudah selesai makan.

Makan siang Baekhyun hampir habis. Namun napsu makannya seketika luntur saat seseorang mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. Karena saat sipitnya melirik, ia mendapati si sempurna duduk di sampingnya, meletakkan nampan makanan di samping miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan daritadi dengan ponselmu, Juneya?"

"Aku sedang mencari-cari foto mana yang harus aku _upload_."

"_Upload_ saja otak kosongmu."

"Kalau kosong apa yang mau ditunjukkan, Kim Jongin?"

"_Brengsek_ kalian."

Mendengar ocehan dan tawa dari sekumpulan orang sempurna itu membuat suasana hati Baekhyun memburuk. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar. "_Yak!_ Kenapa kalian duduk disini?"

Teriakan Baekhyun membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan keempat orang yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya menghentikan tawa mereka lalu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada tempat lain lagi…"

Mata Baekhyun semakin menyipit mendengar suara Park Chanyeol. Orang yang benar-benar dia benci.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang itu. Bahkan berbincang ataupun saling mengenal saja tidak. Baekhyun hanya sebal, kesal, benci karena si Park Chanyeol itu sangat sempurna dimatanya. Tampan, kaya, tinggi, popular. Semua hal yang tidak di milikkinya. Bahkan dengar-dengar Chanyeol sangat pintar memainkan alat musik.

Mungkinkah ini iri?

Baekhyun tidak peduli, pokoknya dia sangat tidak menyukai lelaki yang duduk disampingnya ini.

"Ck!" tanpa berucap apapun, Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat duduknya. meninggalkan daging yang telah dia sisihkan untuk di makan terakhir. Jauh-jauh dari si sempurna menurutnya lebih penting saat ini. Bahkan dirinya tidak menoleh lagi pada ketiga temannya yang juga tidak menatap kearahnya.

"Dia kenapa?" Jongin menyenggol lengan Chanyeol. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba orang yang tidak dikenalnya membentak dirinya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Apa salahnya?

"Haha… siapa orang itu? Haha… kenapa dia bisa makan bersama kita, Jinani? Sehunni?" Chanyeol kembali menoleh saat mendengar suara asing baginya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah siapa ya? Haha…" Jinhwan meletakkan sumpitnya lalu meminum minumannya dengan canggung. Ia berdehem pelan lalu membereskan bekas makan dirinya dan juga Baekhyun. "A-aku pergi dulu!" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya setelah itu pergi dengan cepat menyusul Baekhyun. Diikuti oleh Sehun yang juga menyelesaikan makannya secepat kilat. Sedangkan Bobby… ia sibuk menatap pujaan hatinya yang berada dalam jarak yang dekat darinya.

"Hehe…"

.

.

Park Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Tidak hanya dikawasan sekolah dan rumahnya, bahkan Chanyeol juga sangat terkenal di media sosial. Pengikutnya juga tidak hanya dari satu negara saja, bahkan dirinya suka dibuat pusing saat membaca komentar bahasa aing di media sosialnya. Alasan dirinya terkenal juga bukan karena wajah tampannya saja, tapi juga karena dirinya yang suka membuat lagu dan memainkan alat musik.

Bahkan ada satu lagu ciptaannya bersama dengan Hanbin yang sangat populer.

Hidup Chanyeol memang terlihat sangat sempurna. Apalagi dirinya juga memiliki teman yang sama populer seperti dirinya.

Kim Hanbin, yang terkenal karena suka membuat lagu dan juga _photography_ yang membuat orang kagum. Wajahnya pun juga sangat tampan. Bibir yang _kissable_ dan hidung yang terpahat sempurna sering kali membuat orang-orang gemas.

Lalu ada Koo Junhoe. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah yang jutek tapi akan langsung membuat orang-orang meleleh dengan senyumannya. Matanya tajam, bibirnya pun tak kalah menggoda. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan otot yang sering dia pamerkan. Suaranya yang khas ketika bernyanyi membuat orang-orang datang untuk memuja dirinya. sehingga tidak jarang isi media sosialnya yaitu videonya men-cover lagu ataupun memamerkan tubuh berototnya dan juga selfie wajah tampannya.

Terakhir adalah Kim Jongin. Si _dancer_ yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Dia akan terlihat seperti manusia paling seksi saat mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music. Tapi begitu musik dimatikan, Jongin akan berubah menjadi manusia yang terlihat polos dan menggemaskan.

Keempatnya berteman sejak dibangku junior. Belum lagi orangtua mereka yang menggeluti bisnis yang sama. Membuat hubungan mereka mau tidak mau menjadi lebih dekat.

"Hari ini menunya apa?"

"Bulgogi."

"_Yes_! Daging!"

"_Aish_, lemak tidak baik untuk ototku."

"Yasudah, untukku saja."

"Mau mati?"

Menghindari tawa menyebalkan Jongin, June memilih untuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Memilih foto mana yang harus dia _upload_ sepertinya lebih baik daripada bertengkar dengan si Jongin itu.

"Ramai…" gumam Chanyeol ketika mereka memasuki kantin. Belum lagi bisikan-bisikan yang para wanita tujukan untuk mereka. Semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Ayo kita ambil makanan dulu. Tidak enak kalau dapat yang di dasar panci."

"Heem…" June mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. "Asin."

Tanpa membuang waktu, keempatnya dengan tenang mengantri untuk makan siang mereka. Manik bulat Chanyeol menatap sekitar. Mencari-cari meja mana yang harus mereka tempati. Karena kantin hari ini sangat ramai. "_Yah_, Koo Junhoe. Taruh ponselmu, kita sudah mau mengambil makanan."

"Iya iya," June menghela nafasnya kemudian mengikuti semua ucapan Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan ponselnya kedalam saku lalu menerima nampan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Setelah mendaptkan makanan mereka, Chanyeol menunjuk tempat kosong yang sedaritadi sudah menjadi perhatiannya. Meja kantin mereka cukup untuk menampug delapan orang, jadi saat manik bulatnya mendapati satu meja yang baru terisi empat orang, Chanyeol berpikir untuk segera mendapatkan tempat tersebut. Beruntung kakinya panjang, sehingga ia dapat menjangkau tempat tersebut dengan cepat.

_TAK_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan daritadi dengan ponselmu, Juneya?" suara Hanbin membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah lelaki yang tak kalah tinggi darinya. Ia menghela nafas pelan mendapati benda persegi itu kembali berada digenggaman June.

June melirik Jongin sebentar kemudian kembali berfokus pada ponselnya. "Aku sedang mencari-cari foto mana yang harus aku _upload_," jawabnya.

"_Upload_ saja otak kosongmu."

Ucapan Jongin membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Apalagi melihat dua temannya yang lain sudah tertawa.

"Kalau kosong apa yang mau ditunjukkan, Kim Jongin?"

"_Brengsek_ kalian," June melemparkan tatapan tajam untuk ketiga temannya. Manik tajamnya tanpa sengaja melirik kearah samping, ia mendapati sepasang mata yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia mendengus pelan dengan wajah kesal.

"_Yak!_ Kenapa kalian duduk disini?!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat keempatnya hening. Bahkan June meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja cukup keras karena terkejut.

"Tidak ada tempat lain lagi…" suara rendah Chanyeol terdengar pelan. Lelaki tinggi itu sangat terkejut, pasalnya teriakan lelaki pendek itu tepat berasal dari sampingnya. Hampir satu kantin bisa mendengar teriakan tersebut, bagaimana dirinya dan nasib telinganya yang berjarak sangat dekat? Bahkan tanpa diketahui alasannya, Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Saat lelaki itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Chanyeol hanya dapat menatap bingung hingga si lelaki pendek itu menghilang di balik pintu kantin. Bahkan dirinya hanya menggeleng ketika Jongin bertanya padanya. Benar-benar lelaki yang aneh.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap jam dinding yang diletakkan diatas pintu café. Ia menghela nafas, sudah pukul 9 malam. Satu jam lagi café akan tutup. Hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah, karena dirinya masuk sekolah hari ini, ia hanya dapat bekerja di satu tempat saja. Padahal kalau dirinya tidak bersekolah, setidaknya dia bisa bekerja ditiga tempat sekaligus. Apalagi yang membuatnya kesal, hari ini dirinya harus berdekatan dengan si sempurna itu. Benar-benar sial.

"Baek," sebuah sapaan membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengelap gelas. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Jongdae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau terlihat lelah."

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas sambil menghela nafas. Kepalanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Sangat. Sekolah benar-benar membuatku lelah."

Terdengar tawa renyah dari Jongdae. "Jangan begitu, nikmati dulu masa sekolahmu," ucap Jongdae sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Huh, kau baru lulus tahun kemarin sudah sombong?" sipit Baekhyun melirik Jongdae dengan sebal. Ia meninju dada Jongdae pelan disertai kekehan pelan. "Sana bereskan meja pengunjung," Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jongdae kemudian menuju kasir untuk menyapa pengunjung yang baru datang.

Sedangkan Jongdae hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

_O…ke. So ini ff baru dan niatnya aku mau fokus empat couple di ff ini. Dan sepertinya ini ff pertama yang bener-bener gak Cuma fokus ke ChanBaek u,u doakan aku bisa bawa alur ff ini ya, hehe. Jadi ayo jalanin ff ini bareng2 sama aku hehe. Mungkin udah pada tau bakal siapa aja Couplenya, semoga gak ada yang protes u,u_

_Karena baru Chapter pertama, kayaknya aku gak bakal banyak omong. So… jangan lupa buat review ya~ Thank you~_


End file.
